


Phantom Limb

by River_Taylor



Series: Pottermore Fan Songs [2]
Category: Pottermore - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen, Pottermore, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, phantom limb - Freeform, the shins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Taylor/pseuds/River_Taylor
Summary: A filk that I wrote about the Pottermore community. It's set toPhantom Limbby The Shins and tries to capture the feeling of using the site and being part of the community while also not being one of the stars.My original notes for this song read, "A song about not being the best, but doing your best anyway."





	Phantom Limb

**Author's Note:**

> I never gave this filk a real name, so I just titled it after the song it was based on :D
> 
> Also, this filk was written back when 145 was the highest score you could achieve in duelling (with the Petrificus Totalus spell). The system was later changed to include more spells and higher achievable scores.

_Legends in their school_

_Leaders of the board_

_Champions of the house they bear_

_They are the rebel bands of Azkaban and the duelling hall_

_And they could earn a hundred points_

_In seconds if they tried_

_A latent power I know they hide_

_To keep some hope alive, that a girl like I am_

_Could ever try_

_Could ever try_

  
_And we just skirt the hallway sides_

_Duelling all the while_

_Follow the line, and wonder why_

_There’s no consistency?_

  
_A week of rolling eyes_

_And CAPTCHAs on the fly_

_Then we’re off to the Common Room again_

_Another afternoon of broken rules, and potions brewed_

_We wander through the storyline_

_Collecting ingredients_

_Random objects for our favourite friends_

_This is that fallen land, with the unjust bans, and it all feels fine;_

_It’s still our site_  
  


_So, through balls, roleplays and spite_

_And redesigns of the site_

_This house is always worth the time_

_And we may never cast a 145, but we’ll still give it a try_

_Earning housepoints and reaching to the sky_

_With no exception_

_So, through glitches, trolls and wipes_

_And censorship of our minds_

_This house is always worth the time_

_And they will never take away our site; we’ll always put up a fight_

_Witches and wizards to the end_

_With no exception_


End file.
